


And the Rain Came

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-27
Updated: 2006-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-02 07:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12722394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Without the rain, we die.





	And the Rain Came

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

  
Author's notes: This story was written for the Tok'ra Flats universe. Feedback is always appreciated!  


* * *

And the Rain Came

When he was young and his parents held him in their arms, the desert spread out on all sides. The heat warmed him during the day, each day hotter than the last, until it was almost unbearable. During the hottest part of the day, all the workers would rest and his father would lay him down with the promise of rain. “Soon the rain will come.”

And the rain came. The clouds gathered and blocked the sun, a respite from the heat, a promise of sweet rain. He felt the first faint drop strike his face, then several more, and still more, until the rain poured down and cooled his parched skin. He opened his mouth and let the rain run in, tasting its sweetness, letting it fill him until the pounding of it frightened him and thrilled him. He closed his eyes against the storm, shivering, fighting back the tears until someone knelt beside him. His mother came and comforted him, gathered him in her arms and he felt safe.

He became a man and found a woman who would hold him in her arms, and the plains spread out on all sides. The heat warmed him during the day, each day hotter than the last, until it was almost unbearable. During the hottest part of the day, he and his bride would lie down inside and tell one another, “Soon the rain will come.”

And the rain came. The clouds gathered and blocked the sun, a respite from the heat, a promise of sweet rain. He felt the first drop strike his face, then several more, and still more until the rain poured down and cooled his parched skin. He opened his mouth and let the rain in, tasting its sweetness, letting it fill him until the pounding of it frightened him and thrilled him. He closed his eyes against the storm, shivering, fighting back the tears until someone stood beside him. His wife came and comforted him, gathered him in her arms, and he felt safe. 

Now they were gone, those whom he had loved, and with them the promise of the rain. He lay on the ground, the dust spread out around him. Under his fingers the dirt caked, dry and harsh, and under his head, the grit etched itself into his skin. The days were hot and stung him, each day hotter than the last and all unbearable. The rain would not come and all that filled him was the unrelenting harshness of the sun, pouring out its heat, tormenting him, frightening him. His eyes closed, fighting back the tears. No one came to comfort him and he knew that he would not live to see the rain again.

A cloud came and blocked the sun, a respite from the heat, small promise of sweet rain. He felt the first drop hit his face, then several more cooling his parched skin. He opened his mouth and let the rain in, tasting its sweetness as never before, yearning for it to fill him. But soon the rain was gone.

He shivered and the tears came until the gentle rain fell once more, one drop and then another. Someone knelt beside him and he opened up his eyes to see a hand above him. It held the rain and poured it in his mouth. “I’m here,” Jack said and comforted him, gathered him in his arms, placed each healing drop of rain soft against his skin, and he felt safe.

He was no longer young, yet still a man. The earth spread out around him hot and dry. Those he loved before were gone but their promise still remained. Soon the rain will come.

And the rain came.


End file.
